My Immortal
by Polska
Summary: Brick and Blossom break up, due to a mistake that Blossom made. Blossom recalls the good times, and sees a sight that breaks her heart even more. [Sequel to Nobody's Home and after Home Sweet Home][oneshot][songfic]


**My Immortal**

**Polska- The sequel to Nobody's Home, except this time, it revolves around Brick and Blossom. The song is My Immortal by Evanescence. The song is sung by both, Blossom tells through the verses, and Brick tells through the chorus. Mentions RRB/PPG pairings. Bubbles/Boomer, Butch/Buttercup and most especially Brick/Blossom. R&R please!**

* * *

_I'm so tired of being here  
__Suppressed by all my childish fears  
__And if you have to leave  
__I wish that you would just leave  
__Because your presence still lingers here  
__And it won't leave me alone._

Tears streamed out of a sixteen year old Blossom's pink eyes. She had a huge fight with Brick, and the two had broken up. He had just left, but Blossom still had the thought of him stuck in her head. Blossom had thrown a pink barrette at him. That's how angry they were.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
__This pain is just to real  
__There's just too much the time cannot erase._

Bubbles and Boomer were still together. They hadn't even had one single fight. Bubbles loved her 'Boom-Boom.' Butch, although he didn't show it, liked Buttercup, who had just recently gotten kicked out. But Brick and Blossom. After all that kissing and affection, they had one fight, and it was all over. It really hurt Blossom. A lot.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
__When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
__I've held your hand through all of these years  
__But you still have all of me._

Blossom flew out the window and headed towards the beach, but decided not to. Instead, she went to the park. She recalled the many times they went on dates, the many times, he had saved her from a monster, and the many times they had just relaxed in front of the fireplace or something. Thinking about it made her cry.

_You used to captivate me  
__By your resonating light  
__But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
__Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
__Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me._

Whenever she tried to forget about Brick, his face would pop her head. Reaching the park, Blossom lowered herself onto a bench, and put her hands to her face, and began sobbing quietly. Break-ups happened all the time, but not so heart-breaking as this one.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
__This pain is just to real  
__There's just too much the time cannot erase._

Blossom stood up and walked down the path, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her pink cargo pants. As she walked, she saw couples holding hands, staring at the sunset, or relaxing on benches. As Blossom looked, she remembered all the good times when they did al that. And now, over one stupid fight, it was over. Blossom knew it would be buried in her heart, forever.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
__When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
__I've held your hand through all of these years  
__But you still have all of me._

Sighing Blossom lifted herself off of the bench, and decided to go check on Bubbles. Just Bubbles. As she was flying, she saw a boy her age that looked remarkably like Brick. She flew gown and hid behind a nearby bush. It WAS Brick but he was with someone else, with curly long flowing red hair. When Blossom looked closer she saw that the other person was a girl. The girl was the Powerpuff girls' enemy. Princess. Blossom climbed out of the bush and stood a few feet away from them. She stood in shock, as the two looked awfully busy. Not being away to contain herself,  
"BRICK!" she yelled, interrupting them.  
Brick turned to look at Blossom, and stared in the same state of shock. Princess glanced at Blossom smugly and clutched the ruff's arm.  
"B-Blossom?" he stuttered.  
Blossom nodded angrily. Although they had broken up, she was hurt to see Brick already with someone else already.  
"That's right Blossom. While you were off sulking, Brick realized who is real soul mate is. Me!" Princess bragged, gripping his arm tightly.  
Brick slid is arm out of Princess' grasp and took a step towards Blossom, who took a step back.  
"Look Blossom. I know it hurts you, but we're over. Besides, Princess is the one who came onto me. So I'm really sorry, but I don't feel guilty. We're over. The only time we'll be together, is when we're fighting a villain, and school," Brick said, sounding sincerely sincere.  
Blossom stood there in shock and burst into tears. Princess stuck her tongue out at Blossom, and she and Brick started making out again. Blossom, still crying, flew home in a pink streak.

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
__And though you're still with me  
__I've been alone all along._

Instead of flying through her bedroom window (they all got separate rooms), she burst through the front door, literally. But when she looked in the living room, her heart panged with more heartbreak. Bubbles, was sitting on the couch, with Boomer, doing exactly what Brick and Princess were doing. Bubbles turned to see Blossom streaming up the stairs. Boomer looked at Bubbles curiously.  
"What was that all about?" he asked, glancing at the knocked down door.  
"Brick broke up with her. Or is it the opposite?" Bubbles said.  
Boomer nodded, and the resumed what they were doing.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
__When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
__I've held your hand through all of these years  
__But you still have all of me._

Blossom wiped away her tears, and leaned back on her back. Sighing, she thought about all the times with Brick. Then, deciding it was all for the best, she fell asleep the moment her orange-red head touched the pillows, tears falling on her covers.

* * *

**Polska- Did you like? I will do a sequel to this although it won't be a songifc. It'll be a PPG/RRB pairing of course, and Brick and Blossom get back together thanks to someone. I've already done Buttercup's but to remind you for Bubbles, I'm going to do 'What youWaitin' For' by Gwen Steffani, where Bubbles wants to be a superstar, and finally gets her wish, but is very nervous. I'm almost done with this one. All of my song-fics will have sequels. Anyway, please review! And no flames, because I get really nasty, and it is not pretty. I write an author's note chapter, and I burn you really bad. So do not flame.**


End file.
